


We Are Not Going to Cheem

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Clara chose to go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Going to Cheem

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kaffyr.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kaffyr**](http://kaffyr.dreamwidth.org/) @ [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/)**fandom_stocking**.
> 
>  
> 
> [Also for this prompt at fic_promptly.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/285960.html?thread=10560264#cmt10560264)

"We are not going to Cheem," the Doctor said before twiddling a few knobs on the TARDIS' console.

"Why not?" Clara asked. "You said it was my choice this time."

The Doctor snorted. "Once you've seen a whole forest of sentient trees, you've seen them all. The trees of Cheem are all the same. The trees of Androzani..." The Doctor shuddered. "Let's not talk about Androzani. Something bad happened to me there once."

"Doctor, you're taking me to Cheem. It's my choice this time."

"You know what's really interesting? Sentient flowers. They've just started growing in various parts of Mutter's Spiral...oh, about a million years ago or so. Let's go to Rugira. There's a colony of sentient tulips there. They bow every time you walk up to them. You'll love it."

"Doctor, we are going to Cheem, and that's final."

The Doctor groaned. He input the coordinates for Cheem into the TARDIS. "Alright, alright, you win. We're going to Cheem. But you're going to be bored once everyone on Cheem introduces themselves to you."


End file.
